Chō Tsumi
by Nayumi Irayashi Karai
Summary: Nuevos enemigos llegan a la ciudad de Namimori, pero con la ayuda de una nueva familia, los Vongola podrán contra sus enemigos, el cual, uno de ellos es el amor, la traición, la enemistad, pero, ¿quién dijo que las mujeres no servían para nada? -Miko-chan, por favor tómese su medicina. -No me des ordenes Gokudera Hayato, yo no soy ninguno de tus amigos. -Lo siento chicas, adios.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, soy Nayumi Irayashi Karai, y vuelvo a Fanfiction con una nueva historia, pero esta vez de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, solo me he visto el anime, y estoy empezando a leerme el manga así que por favor tengan paciencia ¿si?

Puede que los personajes me salgan un poco OoC, pero es la primera vez que los utilizo.

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, y los lugares que saldrán no me pertencen, sino a la fabulosa mangaka Akira Amano, así que sin más la historia ^^.

* * *

Prólogo.

Hola, me llamo Yumiko Irayashi Karai, tengo 15 años, y mido 184cm. Mi físico es el de: una chica de largo cabello, recogido en dos trenzas, (NA: como las de Michiru en el primer capitulo de Zombie Loan), color azul turquesa hasta el inicio de las trenzas, el resto es lila, y donde queda el resto del perlo, las puntas, de colar rosa fosfi, tengo la piel muy pálida, mis ojos son biclor, el derecho es rojo y el izquierdo es... secreto, ya que el flequillo de mi cabello lo cubre, mis pómulos son aniñados y sonrosados, y cuando sonrío se me marcan los ojuelos. Tengo un hermano gemelo, pero me separaron de él al nacer, me gustaría deciros el nombre, pero eso arruinaría mi historia. Tengo seis amigas, y nos llevamos muy bien, nos queremos mucho, y ellas también serán protagonistas en esta historia, os las presentaré ^^ :

1_Abyss Lacie: Es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo conciencia, también tiene 15 años, y mide 162 cm. Tiene el cabello de un grisáceo brillante, su ojo derecho es rojo como el mío, y el izquierdo también está tapado por su flequillo, así que también es secreto, su cabello es largo, hasta la cintura, es seria y un poco molesta, me defiende de matones y desgraciados desde la primaria, ya que también soy un poco despistada, inútil y eso, todo lo contraio a ella, que es fuerte, decidida y buena estudiante.

2_Ayumi Uchiha: Nos concimos en el tercer año de la primaria, fue la primera persona que se atrevió a hablar conmigo aún después sabiendo que Abyss, la golpearía, desde entonces, Abyss la trata de demasiada dureza, tiene la misma edad que Abyss y yo, su cabello es corto, hasta la mitad de la espalda y de color rosa, su ojo derecho es rojo y el izquierdo también está tapado, es muy tranquila, desde pequeña se gano el apodo de "Carpe Diem", por hacer las cosas que quería tranquilamente, y la verdad, es que yo también pienso eso de ella, como yo no es buena estudiente, pero si es buena en deporte, y después de que terminen las clases, la acompañamos al club de kendo.

3_Kotoko Kotomi: Mi tía, la adoptó cuando era pequeña,debía tener unos tres años, ahora tiene 9, vivimos juntas ya que mi tía se tuvo que ir de viaje y me ha dejado a su cuidado, así que es la familiar más cercana que tengo, es un poco más alta de lo normal, tiene el cabello castaño y siempre el flequillo hacia la izquierda tapando su ojo, y el derecho, como el de las demás es rojo, va a la Escuela Primaria de Namimori, su expresión es muy madura, pero siempre sonríe para mejorar la situación, y desde los 4 años, ella me llama Onee-chan, es muy cuca.

4_Neru Akatsuki: Es nuestra superior, tiene 16 años y es una alocada por el combate, tanto como el hermano de Sasagawa-san, solo que ella está obsesionada con cualquier tipo de arte marcial, desde Karate, hasta el mismísimo Boxeo, su cabello es largo y rubio, siempre se corta las puntas, no deja crecerlo más, por eso está de altura hasta los muslos, por eso además es muy alta, su flequillo es tan largo que le tapa los dos ojos, pero se puede ver que el de la derecha es de color rojo. Se la pasa todo el rato gritando SUPREMO en cada frase, pero a lo contrario que Sasagawa Ryohei-san, ella puede controlar su tono de hablar.

5_Ōgama Shinku: Es la más alejada de todas, pero nos llevamos, muy bien, también es mayor a nosotras por un año, pero todo lo contrario a nosotras es que, solo va a Nami-Chuu para hacer los exámenes, ya que para ella todo es muy fácil, es muy madura referente a su trabajo a medio tiempo, se me olvidaba comentar, que las siete vivimos juntas, tiene el cabello violeta y mechas rubias, su ojo visible es el derecho, y lo tiene de color rojo, el otro está cubierto con la mitad de su flequillo, además de que cada vez que la hacen enfadar solo dice Korosudeshou Rokudenashi (NA: Significa, Te mataré,cabrón/a), y después te golpea hasta dejarte medio muerto, o hasta que yo la detengo, eso es lo que me gusta de ella, que es fiel, pero solo a lo que le interesa.

6_Scarlett Kiri: Aunque ese no es su auténtico apellido, decidimos cambiárselo por asuntos de protección, tiene un hermano mayor, que la abandonó cuando era pequeña para cumplir su sueño, así que está muy resentida con él, pienso que nunca lo perdonará si lo ve alguna vez. Tiene los pómulos muy marcados, como los de un niño pequeño, sus ojos tienen forma almendrada, el derecho, que es visible es rojo ,y el izquierdo no se le ve por su largo flequillo, la nariz la tiene respingona, su pelo es rizado (NA: Tipo años 50) rojizo, es alta, su piel es un poco tostada por el sol, es infantil y l encanta ir al gimnasio, por eso tiene los abdominales marcados.

Las siete vivimos juntas en una casa a las lejanías de Namimori, en un pequeño campo que compró mi tía, después de mudarnos desde El Vaticano.

Todas escondemos muchos secretos, y si los quieres descubrir, sigue con nosotras para descubrir una nueva historia en Namimori.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es la presentación de las protagonistas de la historia, junto a la Familia Vongola.

Si les ha gustado dejen review.

Un beso a todas/os.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, vuelvo con el primer capitulo de Chō Tsumi, espero que lo disfruten ^^.

Ahora, responderé los reviews:

**Miu: Me alegro de que la historia te haya enganchado, leer eso provoca que me den más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Abyss Lacie: Claro que sé quien eres, CAMAMMHM9HDULCEMANICAAKANE-LINA-NEE-CHANLOKACOMEPR INGLESOTAKUNEKUNYAAIDIOTITATONTITASOLECITOIMOTOUNE ARATEMYUUGI xD, ya sé que te gusta como escribo (NA: Ya sabes que soy muy soberbia, ya hablamos por whatsapp todos lo días, espero que te guste esta conti ;)**

**Aclaración:** _Puede que en el anerior capitulo no lo dijera, pero Chō Tsumi significa Pecado de Mariposa._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, y los lugares que saldrán no me pertencen, sino a la fabulosa mangaka Akira Amano, así que sin más la historia ^^.

* * *

DE VUELTA A LA... ¿NORMALIDAD?

Estamos en Namimori, una pequeña ciudad del gran país de Japón, nuestros protagonistas estaban en el instituto, habían pasado dos meses, después del viaje al futuro para derrocar a Byakura, con la victoria de la Familia Vongola (NA: Xanxus actuó de una manera genial *¬*) y ahora volvían a la rutina normal y tranquila que hubo antes de la llegada del Arcobaleno del Sol, también llamado, Reborn.

-Señorita Karai- llamó el profesor para entregar el examen de álgebra avanzada- un 65-.

La mencionada se levantó de su asiento; era una joven de largo cabello ticolor, azul eléctrico hasta la coronilla, el resto violeta recogido en una trnza (NA: Como mencioné anteriormente como las de Michiru de Zombie Loan) y a partir de las gomas de pelo, de color rosa fosforito, el único ojo visible que mostraba era de color rojo sangriento (el otro era tapado por su flequillo), sus facciones eran infantiles, pómulos sonrosados y ojuelos marcados, de 184 cm de altura, de su cuello colgaban unos cascos (de los grandes) con forma de una mariposa partida en dos de color naranja, su uniforme era el mismo que el del resto de las chicas de Nami-chuu, solo que desde la falda colgaban unas cadenas en forma de mariposa; seguidamente cogió el examen y se retiró al último lugar de la última fila de la clase, con el rostro aliviado.

-Menos mal- suspiró-.

Dos chicas la miraron con gran detenimiento, cada una de ellas era demasiado diferente, y por eso se volvieron buenas amigas entre las siete (NA: Creo que en esta parte estaba delirando xD).

-Señorita Lacie- llamó de nuevo el profesor a otra alumna- Un 99'8, muy bien-.

La sieguiente en levantarse fue una joven de pelo color grisáceo, el ojo izquierdo era de un color rojo sangre, el otro no se veía, seria y con paso decidido, como Karai, llevaba unos cascos de media mariposa, pero estos eran rojos, y de su uniforme compuesto por pantalones de chico y camisa de chica) colgaban unas cadenas e forma de mariposa, en la muñeca tenía una pulser a de pinchos (los cuales eran rojos).

Cogió el examen y se fue a su sitio, el cual estaba al lado derecho de la anterior alumna nombrada.

Sin que nadie se dieran cuenta, ambas se pusieron a hablar.

-Eres genial Abyss-chan, has vuelto a sacar la segunda mejor nota de la clase- alabó la de cabello tricolor-.

-Arigatou (Gracias) Juudaime (Decimo/a), pero no me gusta que un bombero (NA: Lo saque de bomba, un chiste muy malo, ya lo sé xD) como Gokudera Hayato, me derrote en algo tan trivial como los estudios, siento haberla decepcionado; Karai-sama- habla con desprecio y después un tanto sumisa-.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Miko-chan, ¿si, Abyss-chan?

-Lo que usted ordene Kar... Miko-sama- intenta responder-.

-Algo es algo- sonríe-.

-Me esforzaré Miko-sama...- calla y baja la cabeza-.

-Tranquila, no tienes por que hacerlo bien a la primera Abyss- intenta tranquilizarla una tercera voz femenina, que se sienta delante de la nombrada-.

-Ohayo (Buenos dias) Ayumi-chan- le saluda la del ojo tapado-.

-Ohayo Miko, Abyss- se gira levemente para que no la pillen-.

-¿Con qué derecho le hablas de esa manera a Juudaime?-.

-Tranqui Abyss, no veo que Miko se queje, ¿ o tú si?- le preguntó la otra-.

-No respondió avergonzada-.

La que acababa de hablar era Uchiha-san, tiene el cabello rosa, su flequillo tapa uno de sus ojos, el otro es rojo (NA: Se me ha olvidado decir que todas tienen tapado su ojo izquierdo), lleva unos cascos de media mariposa (NA: Dejemos que todas llevan esos cascos) de color azul eléctrico, y de su falda, colgaban también las cadenas de mariposa.

-¿Qué has sacado Ayumi-chan?- pregunta la de cabello tricolor-.

-He sacado un 73, es la mejor nota que he sacado en todo el curso, gracias por la ayuda Abyss- le sonrió-.

-Es cierto- apoyó la otra- Sin ti no podríamos haber aprobado, gracias mi querida mano derecha- sonrió todavía más dulce, pareciendo una niña muy pequeña-.

-Juudaime- la otra, se sonrojó y puso los ojos en estrellas-.

-Que mona Abyss- le habló-.

-Arigatou- respondió en un susurro-.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no vendrá Komi-chan a vernos?- preguntó la del cabello rosa-.

-Es verdad- recordaron las otras dos-.

-Menos mal que Shinku la lleva a la primaria y la recoge, por que sino no sé que haría- habló la de los cascos naranjas-.

-Es verdad, ya que solo va a clase a hacer examenes, nos conviene-.

-¿Creéis que sempai se haya acordado de qué tiene que tomarse hoy el día libre?- consultó la peligirs-.

-Lo dudo, es un poco olvidadiza cuando se trata del club de Karate-.

-Ya veis, al menos esta es la última hora de clase-.

-Sí- rieron un poco, pero muy bajita, así que nadie las escuchó-.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, un 52 – se escuchó en la clase, lo que hizo que todos quedaran callados-.

-Hii- el nombrado se levantó, caminando hacia el profesor, después de cogerlo, abrió los ojos como platos y fue caminando a su asieno, en cámara lenta-.

Tocó la sirena, aviando del final de las clases, por el día de hoy, las tres chicas salieron corriendo después de recoger los utensilios y colocarlos en el maletín, a bajo se encontraba una rubia, de largo cabello recogido en una coleta, su ojo visible era rojo, tapado por su flequillo, también llevaba pantalones, con cadenas de mariposa cayendo por sus costados, llevaba unos cascos de media mariposa en el cuello, parecía esperar a alguien.

-Neru-san- llamó la chica tricolor- ¿Se acordó de qué hoy vendría a recogernos Shinku y Scarlett con Komi-chan?-.

-Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomáis? ¡Supremo!- respondió-.

-Pues vamos, ya las veo- avisó la pelirosa-.

POV YUMIKO

Empezamos a caminar a la salida de Nami-chuu, a mitad de camino, no sé como, pero, tropecé y caí al suelo de cara, mis amigas se giraron al oír el golpe y vi en sus caras preocupación, me levanté en seguida mostrando una gran sonrisa, mientras notaba un par de ojos mirándome (NA: Un par mallorquín suele ser más de dos, así que más de dos pares de ojos la miraban), pero yo pasé de aquellas miradas, así que seguimos caminando, entonces las vi claramente.

Shinku, con el pelo violeta y sus mechas lilas, sorprendentemente llevaba los cascos que le regalé por su cumpleaños, de media mariposa de color morado, llevaba una camiseta negra con mariposas en la esquina de color morado (NA: Como no ¬.¬), unos pantalones morados y unas deportivas negras, de sus pantalones colgaban las mismas cadenas de mariposa.

Scarlett,con su cabello rojo de años cincuenta, alta, llevaba sus cascos puestos escuchando música, supongo, vestida con unos shorts verdes, una camiseta roja y unas deportivas rojas con los cordones verdes, de sus pantalones colgaban sus mini cadenas de mariposa, lo que me hace reír.

Y por último, mi pequeña hermana menor, Kotoko, mi pequeña castañita, de pelo corto, con su pequeño vestido rosa de lolita, provocando que entre en mi mundo de lo kawaii, con sus zapatitos azul cielo con un lazo en cada uno de color rosa.

-¡Onee-chan! Hermana mayor)- oigo como me llama al llegar a su lado, así que a cargo mientras la abrazo-.

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal está mi dulce hermanita?- le pregunto besándole la puntita de la nariz-.

-Daiyobu (Estoy bien) onee-chan- veo coomo ríe y sonrío-.

-Me alegro mucho- la pongo en el suelo- Shinku, Scarlett, buenas tardes- les sonrío-.

-Buenas tarde Yumiko-chan- me saludo Scarlett-.

-¿Hmmm? Hola- saluda Shinku-.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunta Neru-.

-Claro- responden a la vez Ayumi y Abyss-.

-Pues vamos- sonrío y empiezo a caminar hacia el paso de zebra, justamente al llegar cambia de color a rojo, y en el momento de parar, siento como alguien me empuja con fuerza cayendo dentro de la carretera-.

-¡ONEE-CHAN/MIKO-SAMA/MIKO/KARAI/YUMIKO-SAMA/MIKOS HI!- gritaron todas a la vez mientras sonreía a la vez que cerraba los ojos-.

"¿Voy a morir aquí?"- pensé mientras caía lentamente y un coche se dirigía a mí-.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, a mí, me ha encantado.

Os dejo, un beso a todas/os.

Dejen review si les gusta, o pongan la historia en favoritos si quieren, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva con tal de mejorar el fic.

Se retira:

Nayumi Irayashi Karai


End file.
